Ocean Waves
by UserHasLeftThisAccount
Summary: Harry doesn't like the ocean. He's mute(after Chapter 2), Severitus, and still Gryffindor. Dumbledore, Molly, Ginerva, Ron(only a little), Hermione(only a little) and more(light magicks) bashing! T for language(of the Author), and Orphanaged Harry. This fanfic is filled with happiness, joy, and a minor OC commiting suicide! :D
1. Ocean Dream - Chapter One

_Yay first story! Wanted to write this for a while._

* * *

Harry looked down at the sand. His mouth thinned. Where was he? This wasn't his cupboard. Suddenly, water lapped at his ankles. His eyes widened and his mouth made an 'O' formation. It was _this_ dream. He looked up. Yup. The rock was there. He walked up to it. It wasn't really a rock. More like a white boulder. Which matched with the white sand, which matched with the slightly blue ocean. Well, Harry couldn't exactly _blame_ it for being so monochromatic. It was a dream. _He_ was supposed to be the one to control it. It's not like dreams have minds of their own. Harry went around the boulder twice. The water was shallow, which was lucky, since he couldn't swim. He'd actually become scared of deep water. Water that wasn't clear and that was deep, unlike this ocean. This ocean was always level, for some reason. Harry felt something on his shoulder. This wasn't part of the dream! He whipped around and-

SLAM!

He fell off his little hammock. Drat! Oh, his uncle will be so-  
Why isn't he here yet? What day is it? What time is it?

Harry shook his head from all thought. The dream. It didn't end with him falling off the boulder this time. Just something touching him.

 _Or someone._

Harry shook his head, again. People can't enter other people's dreams. That's absurd. Harry pushed open his door, which responded with a creak. He looked around, noticing that it's light outside. What time was it? Why didn't they wake him up?

Harry walked up to the digital clock near the toaster. He peered over the counter, noting that it's 9:30 AM.

9:30 AM?!

He almost shrieked. That's 3 hours later than his usual wake up time! He shook slightly and looked at the calander.  
Oh wait...

It's Dudley's birthday. They must've left without him. And in a few weeks, his birthday. He sighed, and went up to the bathroom. The female Dursley hadn't left him a list of chores. 'Probably in a rush, she forgot,' Harry mused. He turned on the bath and stripped his clothes off, tossing them into the hamper. He carefully slid into the bath, hissing at the hot water. Harry hadn't had hot water in so long, it hurts. When the bath tub was filled 3/4 of the way, Harry turned off the faucet, mixing shampoo and conditioner in his hand, using his finger. He scrubbed his head with his hands, making sure to get the sham-ditioner between hairs. He sighed, took a breath, then dunked his head underwater. He scrubbed mercilessly at the hair, making most of its knots disappear along with the sham-ditioner. His aunt tried very hard to get it tame, but only he knew how to. By weakening it by hot water. He rose, once again, to the surface, swallowing mouthfuls of air. He recovered quickly, continuing with his bath.

Harry rubbed his face with a towel, then dried his hair with the towel, then used the towel to dry his... Other parts. He took a brush and practically attacked his hair with it. Harry got it down in 5 minutes. He put on his clothes and walked out the door. He took a look in a shard of mirror he has, staring into those bright green eyes. He imagined himself with brown eyes, like he always does. He had known that when he was younger, he always had light brown eyes. However, when he turned 3, he was told by his aunt that his mother had green eyes. He had imagined himself with green eyes. He suddenly had green eyes. His uncle beat him for that. Harry couldn't turn it back though, so for a year or so, his eyes were green. His relatives had forgotten he had brown eyes, so he kept them oblivious.

* * *

 _It's not a lot, but my arm hurts, so I'mma go to sleep. It's literally 10 PM here. I'm not joking._


	2. Bloody Ocean - Chapter Two

_I totally forgot about this. Oh my geesh. I can't even-_

* * *

Harry walked through the front door, his neighbors giving him wary looks. He didn't notice. He just kept walking to the end of the block. He stopped in front of a minty green house with a brown tile roof. The owner is a lady in her prime. Brown, curly hair, bright hazel eyes, and tan. At least she used to be. After her husband divorced her and took her little girl, she's been getting paler. The girl used to be Harry's only friend. She was 4 years old then, so Dudley couldn't beat her up. Her name was Angella? Angel? Something to that extent. He hadn't really known, as she changed nicknames almost every day. But anyway. After they divorced, Harry kept coming to her house. Ms. Devero(used to be Mrs. Penkin), was she? He never asked. He just called her mom(used to just call her Miss) after a few months.

Harry knocked on the door. Ms. Devero opened the door a crack, then noticing it was Harry, she opened it in full, scooping him in her arms. "Oh, Harry! Happy to see you could make it today. Well, come in! Hedwig has been restless without you," sighed. Harry giggled and walked to the owl in her cage. Ms. Devero got her somewhere, but she wouldn't tell him. _"I was planning on giving her to my little Angel, but you can have her, if you want."_ Was the only thing she said. The snowy owl nibbled on his fingers, hooting in satisfaction. Ms. Devero ruffled Harry's hair as she went to get the board games and tea. He smiled at her, the gleam enough to blind a perfectly sighted person, but she was used to it.

They spent the whole night playing games. When it reached near eight pm, Ms. Devero told him to get to bed. He raced up the stairs, to the spare bedroom, which became his, since no one really visits her anymore. It didn't have much, just a bunch of books. No clothes because the Dursleys would shred them. He climbed into bed, sliding under the covers.

 **-While Harry was asleep-**

Ms. Devero heard the sirens before anyone. They were a few miles away. She sighed. They knew that she killed her husband, because the child went to the same orphanage she did. She put her will on her couch and took out the gun. The same one that killed her husband.

BANG!

 **-Harry woke because of the bang-**

Harry sat up. He heard a bang. He pushed open the door and jumped down the stairs. There were police people there, trying to pick up Ms. Devero, while Hedwig was trying to scratch them.  
"SOMEONE KILL THAT DAMN BIRD!" Someone yelled. Someone shot a gun and hit Hedwig, straight through the heart.  
Harry let out a cry and pushed two startled people out of the way, grabbing Hedwig's falling figure and sliding next to his mother.

"Mom! Mom, wake up! WAKE UP!" He screamed. Someone grabbed him and pushed him up. "Oh shit, didn't know she had a kid," the officer mumbled. He plucked the bird from Harry's grasp, throwing it somewhere across the room. "What do we do with him?" the officer who killed Hedwig asked. "Orphanage. Give him the house when he's of age. I saw her will. You just killed his would-be pet," some other guy chuckled. "You're sick man!" Another said, curling his lip at the guy who chuckled. Harry was sobbing. Sobbing for his momma, for Hedwig, for himself. He hated himself. He wrenched himself from the guy's grip running up the stairs and grabbing a book, knowing it was a photobook with moving pictures, and that it held his momma's diary. The police man ran up the stairs and froze at the doorway. Harry was rocking back and forth, gripping both books. He took out his reciever and turned his back from the sight.

"Yeah, White Rabbit here, woman had a kid. We're sending him to her orphanage. Might need counseling. Yup. Going there now."

* * *

 _Oh man another short chapter. Sorry but I want a time skip(and a break for like 10 minutes) and I want it now! Thank you, people who followed and faved this story. Thank you._


	3. Ocean Tides - Chapter Three

_Man the other chapter was just depressing. And kinda anti-climatic. So, yeah. Timeskip. To when Harry gets picked up by Cerberus. I mean, Severus. Orphanage- Angels Orphanage. Angel already got adopted before he came._

* * *

Harry rocked on his bed, cradling his mother's photo book, whilst reading her diary.

 _Dear dearest diary,_

 _It's December 3rd, 198X. This kid, Harry. He's been visiting for a while. He's even calling me mom! It's so cute. You should've seen his face when he said 'Mom' instead of Miss for the first time! He was so embarrassed, I let him call me mom._

Harry's face lit up and burned a little. Then tears were threatening to surface. He remembered this day. Someone knocked on his door. He got up silently and opened it. It's been a while since he talked. Ever since his mother died, in fact. The man at the door glared at him. The man wore black robes, ones that would flow if the man would walk. Kinda like Batman. The man also had flat, long hair and obsidian eyes. Harry looked back, his eyes brown. He's kept his look from when his mom(and Hedwig) died. He still had flatish black hair and brown eyes. "Mr. Potter, I see you're so full of yourself that you have your own room," the man drawled. Harry shot him a confused look as he walked to his bed. He had this room because people would constantly visit him for counseling that the other children got uncomfortable. "Are you wondering how I got your name?" Harry shot him another look of confusion. He already knew! The reception desk! It's on his door! Is this man an idiot?! "The letter has your name on it," the man sneered. Harry was shocked. Not the answer he thought. Then he raised an eyebrow. What letter? The man reached into his robe, presenting a letter with green ink. He handed it to Harry, glaring all the way. Harry glanced tiredly at the man, opening the seal of the letter.

HOGWARTS SCHOOL _of_ WITCHCRAFT _and_ WIZARDRY

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore

 _(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,  
Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

Dear Mr. Potter, We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July. Yours sincerely,  
Minerva McGonagall  
Deputy Headmistress

HOGWARTS SCHOOL _of_ WITCHCRAFT _and_ WIZARDRY

UNIFORM First-year students will require:

1\. Three sets of plain work robes (black)  
2\. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear  
3\. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)  
4\. One winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)

Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags.

COURSE BOOKS All students should have a copy of each of the following:

 _The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)_ by Miranda Goshawk  
 _A History of Magic_ _by Bathilda Bagshot_  
 _Magical Theory_ _by Adalbert Waffling_  
 _A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration_ _by Emeric Switch_ _One  
Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi_ _by Phyllida Spore_  
 _Magical Drafts and Potions_ _by Arsenius Jigger_  
 _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_ _by Newt Scamander_  
 _The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection_ _by Quentin Trimble_

OTHER EQUIPMENT

1 wand  
1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)  
1 set glass or crystal phials  
1 telescope  
1 set brass scales

Students may also bring, if they desire, an owl OR a cat OR a toad.

PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS

ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICK

Yours sincerely, Lucinda Thomsonicle-Pocus  
Chief Attendant of Witchcraft Provisions

Harry looked at the man wearily. He took out his notepad, and wrote," _Are you joking? Who are you even? First and last name please._ " The man sneered. "We are not jesting you, Potter. I am Severus Snape," the man, Severus, replied. Harry looked back at his letter and his eyebrows furrowed at 'we await your owl.' He pointed at it. Severus raised an eyebrow. Harry groaned inwardly. " _What does this mean?_ " Harry wrote. Severus scowled. "Are you a dunce, Potter? Do you not know anything about the magical world?" Severus spat. Harry looked at him as though he grew another head. "Owls are messangers, dunce!" Severus continued. Harry wanted so badly to say 'Prove it!' and 'I'm not a dunce, you loon! Magic isn't real!' but that would be rude, so he refrained. Instead he nodded and decided to humor the loon. " _The supplies? Where do I get them?_ " Harry wrote on, wearily. Severus huffed. "Diagon Alley, dunce."(Found out half way through the first book that Diagon Alley is like diagonally, so I spell it like so) Harry stared at space for a while. 'Diagonally. Where is that? No matter. I'll go to this school and humour them.' Harry nodded once more.

* * *

 _UGHHGHHGH! The damn iPad froze and I had to rewrite that whole last paragraph! I thought of putting it off, but I would forget, so I did it again and I don't remember most of the original paragraph already! Is this fate's way of saying I suck at writing? Oh yeah, and reluctant Harry. Just gotta get something for the hat to want to place him in Slytherin, and Harry's gonna be like 'awright' but then the hat's gonna be like 'oh for shit, dumblebeard wants you in Gryffindick, good luck mofo. Sorry bro, but you aint gonna be Slytherballs. See you on the flip side.' Holy wow I almost choked while writing that. Gryffindick, Slytherballs, Hufflesteroids, Ravenass. Hufflesteroids._ **Hufflesteroids.** _I wanna be that kid. (Because I got sorted into Hufflepuff on Pottermore) 'Hey, parents, look. I know you guys know I be trippin' an want me clean, but I got sorted in Hufflesteroids. Sorry mofos. Now excuse me cuz Jerry got crack. Fuck you Jerry.' Yes. Hell yea. I'm done with this Authors note. I'm just no. See you tomorrow(or later today) with a new chapter._


End file.
